Please
by littlebunny1412
Summary: "Yuu-chan, please open the door." He needs to get away. He needs to hide. He can't be caught, not again. He doesn't want it. What's going on? Why is the red head acting strangely?


_**Please...**_

"Yuu-chan, please open the door."

_He needs to get away. He needs to hide. He can't be caught, not again. He doesn't want it._

The other teen tried ignoring the noise the idiot rabbit was causing again but something sounded different. There was desperation in the rabbit's voice and fear.

He got up hesitantly and opened the door.

"Shut the hell up," he would have said but the red head suddenly entered the room and hid beneath his covers.

Kanda shut the door irritated then walked towards the idiot rabbit causing him so much trouble.

"Yuu-chan, can I please stay here? Jiji won't be back till next week," said the red head almost like a child. It was odd. The red head was acting oddly.

"Tch. Just keep quiet," said the samurai before lying down in his bed. He's too tired to argue and beat the hell out of the idiot. He'll just make the red head pay the next day. He needed his sleep.

He would have let it pass off but for the past week until the old man returned, the red head kept bugging him every night afraid like a child. He let the rabbit in since the idiot won't stop the noise.

It couldn't have been fear of being alone. It wasn't the first time apprentice and master were separated. Something was different and very odd about the idiot rabbit.

A month passed, it happened again.

The red head knocked at his door.

"Yuu-chan, please open the door."

Kanda would have liked to dismiss it not caring too much but apparently, even just a little, he was curious. Anyone would be.

He tried asking the red head but no answer was given causing him more irritation.

"If you won't tell me, I'll kick you out."

The red head clung to him desperately.

"Please let me stay, Yuu-chan. Please. I won't bother you as much."

"You're already bothering me."

"Please, Yuu-chan."

"Tell me."

The red head remained silent.

With irritation, he picked the apprentice and threw him out the door. The noise continued on for twenty minutes then suddenly stopped.

He looked out to see an empty hall. He went back inside and slept.

The next morning, he didn't see the idiot rabbit. He was sent on a mission.

Two months passed until he saw him again. The smile the idiot wore seemed more fake irritating him even more.

He ignored the rabbit who greeted him cheerfully.

"Yuu-chan," a sad voice called out.

He didn't bring out the blade and continued to ignore the red head.

* * *

Night came. He opened the door to his room and before he was able to close it, a hand held his wrist.

"Wait, Yuu-chan. Can I please stay? Even just tonight. Jiji's not here. Allen's on a mission."

Ah, so the red head went to the bean sprout's room. It's not like it was more than staying in the same room. The idiot acted like a child.

Kanda gave a silent nod and let the red head in who thanked him.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I can't tell you..."

"Should I kick you out again?"

"Please don't!" said the red head with worry and fear.

"You're mask is slipping."

"I know," the Bookman apprentice replied sadly.

"You're shivering."

"It's winter, Yuu-chan. It is very cold."

"Get in here."

"Oh, Yuu-chan's being kind today."

"If you get sick, you're gonna cause me trouble in our mission tomorrow."

"So serious as always," said Lavi childishly.

"Why can't you tell? What's going on?"

"It's a secret, Yuu-chan. I can't tell you."

* * *

In the next few months, he didn't see the rabbit at all. The missions took him elsewhere. He returned late one night but went to the office as usual to hand in his report.

There was no one in the office but a pile of papers. He was about to leave but then heard a sound behind the wall where there was a small opening.

A pained cry... a familiar voice...

He looked seeing the red head flushed looking so different. He saw a scene that he shouldn't.

He looked away and left.

He closed the door of his room and tried to sleep.

* * *

Morning came. The samurai only got out of his room till lunch time. He went to the cafeteria exhausted and hungry. He ordered his food then ate in the corner as usual sending out glares to those who whisper.

It was indeed strange that nobody saw the early riser during breakfast. He doesn't even look like he had enough sleep.

"Hello Yuu-chan!" said the red head who suddenly appeared.

There was a smile but he can tell that it is the opposite inside.

The red head tried to bug the long haired exorcist as usual but was only ignored. A glare was not even given. There was no look or recognition.

Why?

Why couldn't Kanda look him in the eye?

The Japanese returned last night after a long mission. The report was already in the office. He even almost knocked it away when he was trying to steady himself with the table...

Shit! No.

He couldn't have seen that. Kanda isn't supposed to know that. No one should.

Of all people, Yuu-chan should never know how dirty and weak he is.

He begged for a stop much more than he usually did. He hated this... being played with, used... broken again and again...

It didn't end though, he wanted to kill the man responsible but he wouldn't be the only affected.

The only thing left that he was able to do to escape... was to forget.

Everything weighed down on him. He lost his mind. Bookman helped him clear his head and forget.

He was suddenly back to his usual smile. The act was back again. They transferred to a different branch.

* * *

Kanda almost forgot all the odd things that happened with the red head until he found a note addressed to him.

_Yuu-chan,_

_I'm really sorry for bothering you._

_Thank you for being yourself, good old Yuu-chan._

_I could have tried escaping elsewhere but I don't know why..._

_I just thought maybe, when I'm beside you... it's just safer. I feel like I could forget how dirty and weak I am._

_I didn't want it. I tried to fight but can't do anything. I'm losing my mind and probably did. Bookman will fix it with the clan's technique. I'll forget though just as I intended._

_I hesitated with this plan before because I didn't want to forget you... but then you found out. You were the one who should never see me that way._

_I may probably not be good in your eyes anyway... the idiot rabbit always causing you trouble.  
_

_I just wanted your attention. You were the first to see past through my lies._

_And yet I managed to hide one thing and only one thing after you found out that._

_Aishiteru, Yuu-chan. I just wanted to say it before I forget._

_You don't need to remember this crap I'm saying. I'm just saying good bye._

_I'm really sorry but I didn't regret those times I bugged you and calling you by your name._

_Please don't hate me even after knowing. That's all I ask. I don't want to be hated by you although I don't know what effect that will have when I forget.  
_

_You might not even have gotten this letter. Who knows? But if you do, I just wanted you to know these things ... my head was already quite a mess when I wrote this. If it pisses you off, sorry._

_Maybe, it's fine if you forget me. I just wanted to say those words. That's all._

_I love you, Yuu-chan._

_Yours truly,_

_Baka Usagi (Lavi)_

* * *

Tears dripped down on the paper. It was too late. He was too late. He should have realized the odd feeling and concern.

A determined look is suddenly brought about his face. What the fuck is the idiot rabbit saying?

He won't forget. He won't give up. There is still a chance. Who know? Who will if he hasn't tried?

* * *

`littlebunny1412: This is just something that came out of my head that needed to be released. I don't know what effect this brought to the readers exactly. I hope it wasn't too vague.

This is also just to say, I am still alive and that I shall update my other fics somehow. I'm not sure when but I'll try within the month after exams.

This shall remain a oneshot since I still have a lot of fics to complete. I shall edit it when time permits me but now I just needed to let it out.


End file.
